


Cyclonus, Galvatron, and the Intergalactic Bunny Hutch

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: tf_g1_season3, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://tf-g1-season3.livejournal.com/45210.html?nc=129">TF Season 3 Easter Party</a>, prompt: "I like the idea of Cyclonus somehow being captured and sold as a pet. Galvatron, of course, will let NO ONE else have HIS bunny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclonus, Galvatron, and the Intergalactic Bunny Hutch

The destruction of the intergalactic "exotic pet" ring was swift, brutal, and extremely messy. Galvatron tore the ringleaders to pieces personally, while Decepticons tore open the cages and release the exotic animals of several galaxies to ravage their captors' homeworld--with Decepticons following to loot the remains.

Galvatron, however, kept tearing apart cages, screaming at guards, and firing on anything in his way until finally he came to the small hutch at the back that had been the ring's undoing.

The door yielded easily to his cannon and finally, finally! He pounced on the rabbit curled in the back of the cage. "CYCLONUS!"

Something was wrong. Cyclonus was freezing, shrinking from his touch, making sounds like an ANIMAL--had his lieutenant betrayed him, what had they DONE to him, Galvatron should have killed these slavers TWICE MORE for this! "Hook!" Galvatron commed urgently. "GET OVER HERE."

He turned his attention back to Cyclonus, yanking him up into a bipedal position, grabbing his face and trying to force Cyclonus to meet his optics, to KNOW him--"Cyclonus! I am Galvatron! Your Lord! Acknowlege me!"

The optics were blank, skittish, trying to look to right and left, then finally, momentarily, focusing, then dropping down again. Cyclonus said one word: "Master," and relaxed into Galvatron's grasp.

Galvatron smiled and pet Cyclonus' ears, enjoying the little purring noise his lieutentant made. "Right." Cyclonus was his; everything else could be fixed. WOULD be fixed! Galvatron commanded it!


End file.
